


love, unknown

by DJBunn3



Series: Unknown [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJBunn3/pseuds/DJBunn3
Summary: Cryptid-Keith: So, about what you said earlier…Dancing-Bi-Myself: The beard thing?Dancing-Bi-Myself: I was just kiddingDancing-Bi-Myself: You’d look weird with a beardDancing-Bi-Myself: No offense, of courseCryptid-Keith: None taken.Cryptid-Keith: You’d look weird with a beard, too.Dancing-Bi-Myself: ProbablyDancing-Bi-Myself: Really, what did you want to talk about?Cryptid-Keith: It’s nothing.***(Keith tries to tell Lance he loves him. Set six months after Unknown.)





	love, unknown

_ 9:21 pm _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Why does English suck so hard? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: It’s not so bad if you do the work. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I already did the work _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I don’t have anything to do now _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Well, why don’t you do homework for a different class? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: But that’s so boring _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Then read a book. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You’re no help _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I’m gonna write a poem _

_ Cryptid-Keith: About what? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: About how weird you are _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I’m not weird. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You suggested doing homework as a cure for boredom _

_ Cryptid-Keith: That’s just practical _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You’re practical _

_ Cryptid-Keith: That’s what I just said. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: See? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You’re weird _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Alright, fine. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: How does the poem go? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: My boyfriend is weird _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: He doesn’t have a beard _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Oh my god. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: He does all his homework _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: And he’s emo like murk _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Lance! _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: His hair is a mullet _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: But he’s fast like a bullet _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: And all of this is true _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: But it doesn’t mean I don’t <3 you _

_ Cryptid-Keith: What. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: That’s the poem! _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Um. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: HA! I left you speechless _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Lance… _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Oh, come on, it was just a joke _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Of course. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Oh shit, Allura caught me _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Gotta go _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I’ll see you at lunch, okay? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Alright. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Wait, Lance? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Yeah? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Never mind. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Good luck. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: <3 _

* * *

_ 1:44 pm _

_ Cryptid-Keith: So, about what you said earlier… _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: The beard thing? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I was just kidding _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You’d look weird with a beard _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: No offense, of course _

_ Cryptid-Keith: None taken. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: You’d look weird with a beard, too. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Probably _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Really, what did you want to talk about? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: It’s nothing. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: You’re right about English class, though. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I actually wish we got more class work _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: And that means a lot coming from me _

_ Cryptid-Keith: It’s too slow. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Agreed _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Entertain me? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Of course _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Let me serenade you _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself shared a  _ [ _ video _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

_ Cryptid-Keith: God damn it, Lance. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: What, you don’t like it? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Rick Astley can choke on my fist. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: D : _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Hold on _

 

_ 1:56 pm _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself shared a  _ [ _ video _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

_ pidge: what is it? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Just open it _

_ Cryptid-Keith: No, don’t! _

_ pidge: GOD DAMN IT LANCE. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Do I want to know _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Rick Astley. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Ah _

_ Mattt: you tryin 2 replace me as meme of the group _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I’m keeping you guys entertained _

_ pidge: I’ll kill you in your sleep. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: That’s the third time this week I’ve fallen for that _

_ pidge: you, of all people. _

_ Mattt: for shame _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: What classes are you guys in now? _

_ pidge: you haven’t memorized the schedule yet? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: We’re only like three weeks into the year! _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Plus you guys all transferred classes and stuff _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I’ve got English. _

_ pidge: oof. _

_ pidge: history. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: History _

_ Mattt: free period _

_ Mattt: no clas 4 me _

_ pidge: you can say that again. _

_ Mattt: thx sis _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You know, I just watched this really cool video about free periods _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Really? _

_ pidge: NO. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Lance, I swear… _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Oh, fine _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: You’d really try that again dude? _

_ pidge: have you no shame? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You totally almost fell for it _

_ Mattt: i dont kno about th@ _

 

_ 2:07 pm _

_ Cryptid-Keith: You didn’t have to rickroll everyone in the group chat, you know. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Oh, I know _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You sure that was all you wanted to talk about? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Yeah, it’s all good. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: If you say so _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: So, Violeta and the twins are gonna be out of the house for a few hours this weekend _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Lucky you _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: And Mami and Papi are taking Pilar out to lunch, so Allie is gonna be with the neighbors _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: So if you’re free… _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I’m free. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Cool _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You remember how to get there? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: You remember I’ve been to your house before, right? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Yeah, but I worry _

_ Cryptid-Keith: If all else fails, I have Google Maps. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I can write you out instructions if you want _

_ Cryptid-Keith: That’s alright, but thanks. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Okay, cool _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Looking forward to it : ) _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Same here. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: <3 _

* * *

_ 8:19 am _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Shit, I’m late! _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Alarm didn’t go off, I’m on the bus now _

_ pidge: you’re screwed, dude. _

_ pidge: Ms. Berg hates when people show up late. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: I’m sure she’ll understand _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Yeah, just explain the situation to her. _

_ pidge: I don’t know how well that would work. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You’re not helping, Pidge _

_ Cryptid-Keith: You’ll be fine _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Hunk, can’t you cover for him? _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: I would but _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: She scares me _

_ pidge: fair. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I’m almost there, okay? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Tell her two minutes _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Do I have to? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Please acere? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I’ll owe you big time _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Oh, fine _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Thank you! You’re the best _

_ pidge: pushover. _

* * *

_ 8:44 am _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I got marked late : ( _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I’m sorry. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Ah, it’s fine _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: My fault for messing up the alarm _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Yeah, how did you manage that? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I think it was Violeta _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Or Lucas _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I see. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Your family is wild. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You can say that again _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Doesn’t Acxa ever play pranks on you? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Not really. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: She’s never really been the prank-y type. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Your family is emo _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Thanks. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Oof, I have to catch up on so much stuff _

_ Cryptid-Keith: How did you miss enough to have to catch up? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: You were only like half an hour late. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You know how Ms Berg is _

_ Cryptid-Keith: She actually likes me. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Really? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I didn’t know that was possible _

_ Cryptid-Keith: It’s because I actually do my work. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: You should hurry and catch up. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Yeah, I know… _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Good luck, babe. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Thanks _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I’ll need it _

_ Cryptid-Keith: You’ll be fine. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Thanks _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: <3 _

 

_ 8:57 _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Does Lance end his messages with ‘<3’ when he texts you? _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Huh? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Like at the end of conversations and stuff. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: No _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Why? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: He’s just started doing that lately. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Aw, cute _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Do you know why? _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Uh, cause you guys are dating? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: But he’s never done that before. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: And he says he <3s me? _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: He hearts you? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I don’t know if it’s that or the other thing. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: The L thing. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Like? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Stronger. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Ah _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: I mean, you guys have been dating for a few months _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: It would make sense _

_ Cryptid-Keith: But then why doesn’t he just say it? _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Maybe he’s trying not to come off too strong _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Lance likes you a lot, obviously _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Obviously? _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: He’s always talking about you when you’re not there _

_ Cryptid-Keith: How would I know that if I wasn’t there? _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Fair point _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: But can’t you tell by the way he looks at you? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: You mean with his eyes? _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Keith _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I don’t know! _

_ Cryptid-Keith: It’s probably nothing. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: It’s probably not _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Lance tends to come off very strong when he gets into relationships _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: I think he’s trying to hold himself back _

_ Cryptid-Keith: But why would he try to hold himself back? _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: So you don’t feel pressured or overwhelmed or anything _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Remember how jumpy and scared you were when we all met you? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Yeah, but that was because of Unknown. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: I bet he’s trying to hint at the L word without actually saying it so he doesn’t scare you off like he did before _

_ Cryptid-Keith: He didn’t scare me off. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: He almost did _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Who knows? _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Maybe he wants you to make the first move _

_ Cryptid-Keith: But I’m bad at making moves. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: I know, dude _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Just do what feels natural to you, ok? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I guess I’ll try. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Thanks. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: No problemo _

* * *

_ 4:14 pm _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: So, are you excited for this weekend? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Yeah, it’ll be fun. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Is it just us? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Pretty much _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: We can invite the others if you want _

_ Cryptid-Keith: No, it’s alright. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: We haven’t spent time alone together in a while. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Yeah, school sucks _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: It always gets in the way _

_ Cryptid-Keith: We should get together more on the weekends, then. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Agreed _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You know you can always come over after school, right? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I know, but… _

_ Cryptid-Keith: The library… _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You’re obsessed with that library _

_ Cryptid-Keith: It’s good for my resume! _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Sure _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I’ve got swimming two days a week, anyway _

_ Cryptid-Keith: But once Drama club starts back up, we can hang out together after school. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: True _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: So, what do you want to do on Saturday? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I don’t know, just hang out? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Is that okay? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Yeah, totally _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Or we could do homework. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Keith! Come on _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I’m kidding. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: But we really do have a lot due next week. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Which is exactly why we deserve a break _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Sure. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Promise you won’t bring your homework with you _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I won’t, I promise. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Good _

_ Cryptid-Keith: So, what’s with the heart? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: What? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: <3 _

_ Cryptid-Keith: That. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: It’s a heart emoji _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: In the UK they call them love hearts for some reason _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Yeah, but why? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I dunno, why do they call sidewalks pavement? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: No, why did you start sending hearts? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Cause it’s cute? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Admit it, you like it _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I don’t hate it. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I just don’t get it. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: What’s there to get? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: It’s simple _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Yeah, sure. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Simple. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Simple _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Simple. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You already said that _

_ Cryptid-Keith: So did you! _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: No, I said “it’s simple” _

_ Cryptid-Keith: You’re a nerd. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You love it _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Nerd. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You already said that _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Oh my god. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Okay, I’m leaving you to do homework. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: What? No! _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I’m booored _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Don’t leave meeeee _

_ Cryptid-Keith: If I get this stuff done now, I won’t have to bring it over the weekend. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Okay, fine _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Talk later though, okay? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Sure. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: <3 _

_ Cryptid-Keith: <3 _

* * *

_ 5:56 pm _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I need help. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: What’s up? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: We just keep sending hearts to each other. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: That’s progress though _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Right? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I don’t know. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Neither of us have actually said it yet, though. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Do you want to say it? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I think I do. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: But I don’t know how to bring it up. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: People say you’ll know when it happens _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Wait, that might be love at first sight _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Shouldn’t you just say it when it feels right? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: When does it feel right? _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: I think it’s different for everyone _

_ Cryptid-Keith: That’s not really helpful. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: I don’t know what to tell you, Keith _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Some people like to plan it a lot but some people just say it when they say it _

_ Cryptid-Keith: How would Lance want me to say it? _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: I really don’t know _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: I think he’d be happy just hearing it _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Really? _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Yeah _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Just do what feels right, okay? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I’ll try. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Thank you, Hunk. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: No problemo _

* * *

_ 3:34 pm _

_ Cryptid-Keith: The library is completely empty. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I’m the only one here. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Ooh, throw a party _

_ pidge: we can come visit you. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I’m not gonna throw a party. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Aren’t there other teachers there? _

_ Mattt: there all in a staf meetng _

_ pidge: *they’re _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Couldn’t you just leave early? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Nah, I’m getting school work done. _

_ pidge: I can pretend to check out some books for robotics and come visit you. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Sure, that sounds nice. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I wish I could come, too _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Allura’s having us do improv and I can’t sneak out _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Then how are you on your phone? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I’m pretending to take notes _

_ pidge: classic. _

_ Mattt: ur gona get caught _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Nah, I’m fine _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I just have to look up from my screen every few seconds _

_ Cryptid-Keith: You’re problematic. _

_ pidge: agreed. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Gee, thanks _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Lance, shouldn’t you be paying attention? _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: You’ve gotta get ready to play the lead role again now that Lotor’s gone _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I’ll be fine, I’ll be fine _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Other people are doing it too _

_ pidge: that’s not really a good reason to text in class. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: It’s a club, not a class! _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: And you’re doing the same thing! _

_ pidge: nah, I’m in the library with Keith. _

_ pidge shared a photo _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Aw, cute _

_ Mattt: i didnt kno keith was a selfie guy _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Pidge took it! _

_ Cryptid-Keith: You can literally see both my hands! _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: He’s right _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Classic Taylor Swift heart hands _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: <3 _

_ Mattt: pidge u h8 selfies 2 _

_ pidge: only when they’re stupid. _

_ pidge: plus I was proving a point. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Okay, fine _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I have to get off my phone, anyway _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: Did you get caught? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: No but I have to do improv now _

_ pidge: good luck. _

_ Mattt: gl _

_ pidge: I should get back to robotics club. _

_ Hunk-a-saurus: I saved your seat _

 

_ 3:48 pm _

_ pidge: heart hands? _

_ pidge: really? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I don’t know, I panicked! _

_ pidge: that’s cheesy, but whatever. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Do you think he got it? _

_ pidge: that you like him? _

_ pidge: I think he already knows. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Nevermind. _

_ pidge: you’re trying to get more serious, right? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: How did you know that? _

_ pidge: Hunk told me. _

_ pidge: he really can’t keep a secret. _

_ pidge: I have no idea how he didn’t reveal you as unknown last year. _

_ pidge: anyway, doing an overused pose in a selfie is hardly the same as saying it to him out loud. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I know that, but it’s hard. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I mean, how do I just come out and say something like that? _

_ pidge: beats me, man. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Gee, thanks. _

_ pidge: just be honest with him. _

_ pidge: and keep it simple. _

_ pidge: we both know your big plans never really work out the way you expect them to. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Yeah, I know. _

_ pidge: sorry I can’t help you more. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Don’t worry about it. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: It’s not your job to help me figure out my love life. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I mean my relationship life. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: My boyfriend life. _

_ pidge: I get it. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Okay. _

_ pidge: hope you figure something out. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Thanks, I’ll do my best. _

* * *

_ 3:04 am _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Lance? _

 

_ 3:41 am _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Nevermind. _

* * *

_ 6:55 am _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Dude, why were you up at 3 am? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I don’t know. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I couldn’t sleep. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Weirdo _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Don’t go falling asleep in class, okay? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I’ll do my best. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Good _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: What was it you messaged about? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Nothing. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You texted at 3am for nothing? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I don’t remember. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: If you say so... _

* * *

_ 11:31 pm _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Hey, you awake? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Yeah _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: What’s up? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Nothing much. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: What about you? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Nothing _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Did you need to talk about something, or did you just miss me? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Both, I guess. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I knew it _

_ Cryptid-Keith: How? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Hunk tried to hint at it _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: He’s not very subtle _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I should have known. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: So… _

_ Cryptid-Keith: It can wait if you’re busy. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I’m really not busy _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I was watching 2011 music videos before you texted _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I have nothing going on _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Alright. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Nevermind. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: ??? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: It’s not important. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You sure? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Yeah. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Is everything okay? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Oh, yeah. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: It’s really not important. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Okay _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I’ll tell you later, okay? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Sure _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Whenever you’re ready _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I think I will be soon. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I should probably go to bed now, though. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Alright _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You’re still coming over tomorrow, right? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Yeah, definitely. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Cool _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: I’m looking forward to it _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Me too. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Thanks for inviting me. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Of course _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Sleep tight, then _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Goodnight. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: See you tomorrow. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: <3 _

_ Cryptid-Keith: <3 _

* * *

_ 11:18 am _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I think I’m almost there. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: It’s like ten blocks from the school, right? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: About _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Are you walking? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Yeah, I’m a block away. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You sure everything’s okay? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Yeah, why? _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: You were just being weird last night _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Sorry about that. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: I just had something important to tell you, but I thought it should wait. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Oh? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Yeah. _

_ Cryptid-Keith: But I think I’m ready now. _

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: Really? _

_ Cryptid-Keith: Yeah. Open the door. _

 

“I love you,” Keith blurts as soon as the door opens. “I mean it.”

Lance’s eyes widen, his expression changing from surprised to overjoyed in a matter of seconds. A grin breaks out across his face, and Keith really wants to kiss it.

“I love you, too, Keith,” Lance says, taking his hand and pulling him inside. “Really. I love you.”

Keith smiles, looking down at his feet. He’s out of breath from speed-walking the last block to Lance’s house and from the nerves, but at the same time he feels giddy and lightheaded. He said it. He said it, and Lance said it back, and it was the perfect moment for them.

Lance presses his lips to Keith’s over and over, smiling against his mouth and laughing, and Keith feels like laughing, too.

_ I love you, _ he thinks as he kisses Lance back.  _ I love you, I love you, I love you. _

It feels good to say. So he does it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was just a short fic I came up with over a couple of hours and doesn't hold a big significance to the series, but I liked it enough to post it. I hope you enjoyed! New updates are hopefully coming soon.  
> [My Tumblr](https://djbunn3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
